


We Interrupt This Program...

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Claudia Jean," Leo said in his best stern voice.  "Your husband is home."





	We Interrupt This Program...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Montiese for the beta reading and listening to me in times of crisis, real or imagined.  


* * *

Danny Concannon had never been so happy to disembark a plane in his entire life. That was something considering all the flights he’d taken. Three kids screaming from the Appalachians to the Rockies, an executive talking on his cell phone incessantly and Danny's seatmate drinking four whiskey shots before takeoff. Nothing appealed to him more than climbing into bed with his wife and drifting off to sleep in silence.

He tried to retire after CJ left the White House, but the old saying proved valid: once a reporter, always a reporter. Every few months, the Post called him back to do a special piece on one thing or another. It didn't hurt that he married the former White House Chief of Staff and had a long standing relationship with the current one. So Danny made his pilgrimage to Washington, talked to Josh, schmoozed his former employer, wrote the article and still managed to be home two days early. Well, really only a day and a half because he had taken the redeye from DC to San Francisco, and now he stood in front of his house at 4:30 in the morning.

Unlocking the door, he crept into the foyer, hoping not to wake CJ. She was a surprisingly light sleeper and though she never mentioned it, he knew she had some pretty horrific nightmares.

Danny placed his keys on the table by the door and quietly dropped his duffle to the floor. Looking down the hallway, he verified the bedroom light was out, but noticed a faint glow coming from the living room. CJ must have left the fire burning.

Walking down the hall, he lifted his sweater over his head. After he turned off the fire, he was going straight to bed. Rounding the corner, Danny swallowed an expletive.

Asleep on the couch, his wife rested her head on the chest of her former boss. The supposedly late Chief of Staff had his arms wrapped around CJ and one of her hands lightly caressed his stomach subconsciously.

Danny felt dizzy and slightly nauseous as he realized CJ conveyed more love and affection in that one touch than she had ever felt for him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Leo McGarry's eyes popped open and met Danny's gaze.

"CJ?" Leo whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, CJ."

Mumbling incoherently, CJ snuggled further into his embrace. That CJ slept so soundly in Leo’s embrace bothered Danny more than words could express.

"Claudia Jean," Leo said in his best stern voice. "Your husband is home."

CJ immediately sat up at the mention of Danny. Staring at him, CJ's mouth moved but nothing came out. Technically, she and Leo had not acted inappropriately. No way in hell did she plan to apologize to Danny for wanting to be close to Leo after his long absence.

"I said, but I will repeat for those of you who were sleeping, what the hell is going on?"

Danny's obvious displeasure with the situation led Leo to stand and approach the redheaded reporter.

"I recently returned from a classified CIA mission."

"And you didn't care to drop a letter to say you weren't dead, you bastard?"

"Danny!" CJ exclaimed. "You know it doesn't work that way. And how many times did you disappear for a story?"

"Maybe I should go," Leo volunteered.

"That would be a good idea," Danny responded.

"No!" CJ exclaimed. "Don't move. You're not going anywhere."

"CJ..." Leo put on his jacket, torn between her wishes and getting out of Danny's house.

"I mean it, Leo. Third door on the right is the guest room. Make yourself at home."

Leo nodded and disappeared down the hall, unable to say no to her.

CJ watched him go and turned to face Danny.

"Welcome home."

Danny scoffed.

"Some welcome. So Leo's alive?"

CJ simply nodded, still unable to wrap her mind around the wonderful news.

"And he's here, with you, in our house at five o'clock in the morning."

"What are you trying to ask me Danny?"

"I think you know," he sneered.

"I really don't. But if you are implying any sort of impropriety, you might want to take a breath and rethink."

“I found you in his arms, CJ, sleeping more soundly than you’ve ever slept with me.”

“He is alive, Danny, you just saw him. Don’t you know how much that means to me?”

“No. How could I when the mere mention of his name has been taboo since the night he supposedly died. The night I suddenly became more appealing to you. I think it is time for you to let me in on your little secret.”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“It’s too late to play games. I took a redeye to get back to you and you still lie to my face. Talk to me!”

CJ started to pace, running her fingers through her hair. She didn’t know what to say…where she would even begin. This was a conversation that was never supposed to take place.

“I can't do this Danny. You're right, it’s late and…”

“You obviously feel things for Leo that you don’t feel for me. Just nod if I'm right.”

“Danny…”

“Stop it,” he held up his hands. “You're going to be with him. I know the look in your eyes and I also know when I cannot change your mind.”

“God Danny, do you think I wanted this to happen? Leo is alive.”

“Did you ever love me?”

“Don’t do that, please.”

“What? Ask you for the truth; force you to tell it for a change? It’s pretty obvious where your heart is. I guess I was a distraction until he got back from his top secret mission.”

He wasn’t even that. He was her last chance at a normal life. When was normal what CJ decided she wanted? She led Danny on and that would haunt her longer than any of them knew.

“I'm sorry. I really, really am. I hoped we would be happy.”

“I thought we were. I need to get some sleep. I do not want him here when I wake up and if you need to go with him, then go.”

“We should talk about this,” CJ said.

“No, I would rather avoid it, as we have for the past year. We will quietly divorce and attempt to pull our lives back together. It may be easier for some than others.”

“Don’t make me the bad guy, Danny. How could I have ever even suspected that he was still alive? This is happening to all of us.”

Without another word he walked away from her and CJ stood frozen in her spot. She took a deep breath, walked into the guest room, and looked at Leo.

“All of this is my fault.” He said.

“Yeah, but inevitable none the less. Can we just get out of here? Didn’t you say you had a room at St. Regis?”

“CJ…”

“We are not having this discussion right now, are we understood? Let’s go.”

Leo followed her out of the room, down the hall and out the door. He went to hail a cab but CJ stopped him.

“I’d rather walk,” she said.

“It’s over three miles.” Leo was shocked. “And it is 5 in the morning.”

“Good thing we have a CIA escort… I don’t think anyone will bother us.”

They walked in silence, not even looking at each other. After a few blocks, CJ reached over and slipped her hand into his. Leo looked at her.

“Baby, I am so, so sorry. You know that, right?”

“I know. We can talk about it in the morning.”

“I hate to see you hurting like this. I've hurt you so much over the years.”

“Just shut up, Leo.”

They were quiet again. Leo kissed her hand and held it tighter.

“I love you, CJ.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
